The One That Got Away
by Star-Heaven16
Summary: La historia de Luke/Thalia contada a travez de la cancion The One That Got Away de Katy Perry. Mi primer fic , espero que les guste :


Summer after high school when we first met

We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Nadie sabe cuándo de un momento a otro la vida puede cambiar. En un día nublado cualquiera, ninguno de los dos imagino que en un instante su vida cambiaria para siempre, pero así fue. Desde la primera mirada que los ojos celestes de Luke y los azul tormenta de Thalia intercambiaron, todo cambio.

Desde ese instante Luke y Thalia supieron que nunca volverían a separarse, o por lo menos eso creían.

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

Se supone que tenía que sentirse abandonado, enojado, solo, pero no era así. Ella estaba a su lado, hace poco la había conocido, aun así sentía de que la conocía de toda la vida. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero cada vez que sonreía, sentía completa su vida. Apenas verla había decidido algo, nunca la dejaría, ella era lo más importante de su vida

In another life

I would be your girl

We keep all our promises

Be us against the world

Thalia sabía que ese era el final.

Todo ya había terminado. Sentía como su vida se extinguía poco a poco, como el dolor disminuía, como todo su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo lentamente a la oscuridad, solo sus pensamientos fluían tranquilamente como un rio. No se arrepentía de nada, estaba sufriendo, eso no lo podía negar, pero tan solo pensar que la vida de Luke y Annabeth corría peligro…

Sin importar cuan estúpido era, no lo pensaría ni dos veces para volver a arriesgar su vida con tal de salvarlos. Pero a pesar de la dicha de salvar a los personas mas importantes de su vida, sentí que su corazón sufría a cada segundo que pasaba, no era por la proximidad de la muerte, si no por _Luke, Luke, su Luke…_

Eso era lo que más le dolía, perder una vida junto a Luke. Habían planeado tantas cosas por hacer a penas llegaran al campamento mestizo, habían construido tantas ilusiones y sueños que casi parecían una verdad absoluta, pero ya no, nunca más tendrían un futuro junto, ella nunca más seria su chica, ya nunca más serían los dos contra el mundo_._Solo la esperanza que la recordara y las promesas que habían hecho, hicieron que Thalia sintiera un poco de paz, al momento de que la oscuridad la invadió completamente.

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

Como se supone que tienes que sentirte cuando tú mejor amiga, tú aliada, la chica que amas, se convierte en pino?

Para Luke era confuso, doloroso y culpable. Era su culpa que todo se hubiera estropeado, no fue lo suficiente valiente y fuerte para decirle a Thalia que no, que pelaría a su lado, costase lo que costase, pero no lo había hecho…

Había huido con Annabeth y Grover, no estuvo a su lado en el momento que más lo necesitaba, la había dejado sola.

Y ahora ella se había ido.

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other We made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on (whoa)

Todo era tan confuso, despertar de repente y descubrir que tu padre al parecer te amaba y te convirtió en un pino….

Bueno, no era exactamente algo fácil de procesar. Además, no era acaso de que los dioses eran tan inteligentes para salvar la vida de alguien en vez de convertirla en árbol ?

Todo seria un poco mas fácil de comprender si tan solo el descubrimiento de lo que paso en la vida de Luke no fuera tan sorprendente. No era posible que el Luke que había conocido, los traicionara, era cierto que no tenían tan buenos sentimientos hacia sus padres, pero llegar al punto de la traición era imposible. Tenía que odiarlo, cuando alguien te traiciona eso es lo que sientes, cierto?

Pero lo único que sentía en su interior era dolor y tristeza, puede que pareciera impasible cuando se le mencionaban, sin embargo en su interior sentía dolor, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todavía lo amaba.

Todo esto era peor que saber que estaba muerto.

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

Thalia había vuelto, estaba viva!

Ahora solo esperaba que estuviera a su lado, que se uniera a su causa, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Todavía una duda lo envolvía..

Que sucedería en el caso de que Thalia decidiera estar de el lado de los dioses? le dolía pensar eso. Si llegaba a pasar esto serían enemigos, pero él no podía permitir eso, ella estaría a su lado, no lo dudaba

But in another life

I would be your girl

We keep all our promises

En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era como el cuerpo de Luke caía al vacío, muerto…Luke había muerto,..

Ahora Thalia sabía que todo estaba arruinado; más arruinado que antes, nunca volverían a estar juntos, ya no serían un equipo junto con Annabeth, ya nunca la amaría…

Todo era tan doloroso, a pesar de que Percy decía que tal vez no hubiera muerto, pero el que sabía. Ahora lo único que podía hacer en el carruaje de la señora Artemis era pensar en él, en el Luke de antes.

Ya no importaba si lo que Percy decía era cierto y Luke había sobrevivido, eso no cambiaba nada porque algo le decía que el verdadero Luke ya había muerto.

Promesas rotas, dolor, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, su última pequeña esperanza había muerto, todo estaba arruinado, nunca juntos, ya nada sería igual

Tal vez en otra vida

Be us against the world

Luke y Thalia, ya nunca sería así, ya no serían ellos dos contra el mundo, el destino los había separado.

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

the one that got away

Quizás en otro momento, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, todo sería diferente. Si ella no hubiera sido un poco más fuerte y evitar que la "mataran" y terminada convertida en un árbol, hubiera estado para el en sus momentos más difíciles, tal vez él no se hubiera convertido en un traidor.

Pero el también pesaba que era su culpa, si no fuera tan débil, la hubiera acompañado, peleado juntos, no le hubiera importado morir con tal de morir a su lado, pero él era débil, tan débil como para unirse a Kronos

The one(X3)

The one that got away

Ambos se habían ido, su destino se había separado, ahora ella era una cazadora y él era el recipiente de Kronos, ya no habría esperanza para estar juntos

Ambos se habían ido para siempre

All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)

Can't replace you with a million rings (No)

I should a told you what you meant to me (Whoa)

Cause now i pay the price

No podía retroceder el tiempo, ya había tomado las decisiones que el creyó acertadas, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ahora era un aliado de Kronos y muy pronto seria el recipiente para su regreso. Sabía que había tomado el camino equivocado pero ya era tarde, sin pensarlo se sumergió en las aguas del río Estigio Y pensó en lo único que lo mantendría sostenido en la tierra: Thalia

Había cometido errores, ahora tendría que pagar por ellos

In another life

I would be your girl

We keep all our promises

Be us against the world

Maldita Hera! Estaban en medio de una batalla y se le ocurrió molestarla en el momento menos apropiado. ahora estaba atrapada en una de sus estatuas, Grandioso! Completamente Grandioso!

Como única fuente de entretenimiento le quedaba nada más que mirar al estúpido techo del Olimpo, ya no sabría qué pasaría, si ganarían o perderían, si Percy o Annabeth sobrevivirían y más que pasaría con….

Su corazón se encogió, al pensar que destino le depararía Luke, ahora era una cazadora, cierto, pero no podía impedir sentir amor hacia él, tal vez y solo tal vez sobreviviría y todo sería diferente…

Estaba muriendo, el, Luke Castellan estaba muriendo. No era como él se lo hubiera imaginado, no era doloroso; tal vez solo al principio, más bien era como un velo cubriéndolo poco a poco, cortándole la respiración. Observaba a Percy y Annabeth a su lado, sentía pena por ellos, no sabía como a pesar de todo lo que les había hecho sentían dolor al verlo morir. Pero realmente no le importaba, quería que una persona estuviera a su lado acompañándolo, quería que Thalia estuviera a su lado, que lo perdonara.

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

Este era el final, ya no había vuelta atrás. Luke sentía como la oscuridad lo cubría, parecía una eternidad, pero eso no se sabía a ciencia cierta, la muerte nos algo que se pueda medir. Había sido un monstruo, el causante de la muerte de inocentes, se arrepentía. Cuanto desearía que en estos momentos estuviera Thalia junto a él, diciéndole que lo perdonara!

Pero no estaba, ella lo odiaba…

Es difícil sentir enojo por alguien que alguna vez amaste, para Thalia lo era.

Sentía que era su obligación odiarlo y detestarlo, pero sentía dolor y tristeza, ahí atrapada en la estatua de Hera, lo único que su pensamiento hacían era navegar en los momentos en que las cosas eran mejores, cuando Annabeth, Luke y ella escapaban, corrían peligro, podrían morir, pero siempre podían contar los unos con los otros. Pero ya no, habían tomado caminos separados, se odiaban…

Pero cuanto desearía ver que estaba pasando, que pasaba con Luke…

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

Las llamas se alzaban, quemando poco a poco, volviendo el cuerpo en polvo, el silencio solo era interrumpido por los sollozos y las palabras de consuelo. Ella no formaba parte de eso, solo estaba parada, inmovilizada, observando un cuerpo en particular quemarse, las lágrimas resbalaban de su rostros sin detenerse, su corazón destrozándose en cada latido, la vida no era justa, especialmente cuando eres un semidiós y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Tenía una eternidad para vivir, pero para qué? Luke se había ido, ahora era oficial, ya nunca estaría a su lado de nuevo, después de lo que Annabeth le había dicho, sobre cómo se había arrepentido, sacrificado su vida por el bienestar del Olimpo, la hacía sentirse feliz y orgullosa, el Luke que ella había conocido había regresado, pero a un alto costo, había muerto…

Lo había perdido de nuevo y ni siquiera estaba allí para darle apoyo, se odiaba por eso. Miro el cuerpo de Luke casi quemado, las llamas llevándose su esperanza. No estarían juntos, sus ojos miraron el cielo estrellado y un pensamiento cruzó su mente

Tal vez en otra vida todo sería diferente, pero en esta no

Estarían juntos, pero ahora no

Por qué ahora él se había ido


End file.
